<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgot to Mention That I'm a Literal Werewolf by skrakkie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724181">Forgot to Mention That I'm a Literal Werewolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrakkie/pseuds/skrakkie'>skrakkie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Just Roll With It (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Vampires, Werewolves, bi sylnan vengolor, gay ppl are real, pansexual redd boye, transmasc jacqout (not mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrakkie/pseuds/skrakkie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Redd suddenly runs off, and Sylnan follows. Let's just say he gets lost and Jacqout finds him.</p><p>TW // Blood, dead animal (not described)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Redd Boye/Jacqout Baffreumant, Sylnan Vengolor/Jacqout Baffreumant, Sylnan Vengolor/Redd Boye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgot to Mention That I'm a Literal Werewolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Really, it was just a normal evening in the tavern. Sylnan and his very alcohol-liking boyfriend Redd were relaxing at a dimly-lit table in the corner. It was fairly quiet, only a few other patrons and the bartender accompanying the two in the room. Honestly, it was quite the nice atmosphere. Sylnan could stay there with Redd forever. The only thing missing was his other, less tavern-dwelling boyfriend. Jacqout enjoyed his liquor, but preferred the more expensive stuff. As far as Sylnan knew, he was back home doing some work in his study. <br/>Leaning back in his chair, Sylnan closed his eyes and sighed contentedly as Redd laughed and joked across the table from him. Suddenly, it was a little too quiet. It was never silent for long when his fiery-haired boyfriend was involved, which was why Sylnan quickly became concerned. Looking up, he saw a slightly panicked expression on Redd’s face, which was followed by a quick jerk of his head toward the door then back around the tavern. Sylnan began sitting up, opening his mouth to speak, but was interrupted. <br/>“Hey, Syl- I, uh- I forgot I have a thing to do tonight- I’m gonna, I’m gonna go do that, why don’t you go home and hang out with Jacqout? Alright? Bye!” <br/>And before he knew it, Redd was out the door and the faint sound of boots hitting brick echoed down the street. Now this wasn’t like Redd. He wasn’t the type to suddenly up and leave, and especially with such a weak explanation. Jumping from his chair, Sylnan dropped a few copper on the table for the bartender, then darted out the door. <br/>Swiftly twisting his head to see either direction down the street, he saw the silhouette of what could only be his strange, but dear boyfriend. Redd was already pretty fast, but he seemed in even more of a hurry, so Sylnan struggled to catch up. He was out of breath and panting by the time he saw the figure disappear into the treeline. Taking a moment to recollect himself, Sylnan happened to glance up at the dark blue, almost black sky. There were no stars, seldom clouds, and a full moon. A full moon. <br/>Why in the seven hells was Redd running into the forest—known for being the home of a werewolf—on a goddamn full moon?!<br/>He knew his boyfriend was wild and unpredictable, but he wasn’t plain stupid. Something really wrong had to be going on for Redd to do something as dangerous as this. Taking one more deep breath, Sylnan dashed into the woods. Occasionally he would hear a rustle of branches or the slapping of footsteps around him, but the direction seemed to constantly be changing. It’s like Redd was trying to lose him. <br/>After what seemed like at least half an hour of nearly aimless wandering, Sylnan had to sit down. He had stopped at a very small clearing with only a single beam of moonlight to illuminate the pitch black area. Dropping down to a squat, Sylnan just about fell over. He let himself slide to his knees, and knelt down. Gasping for air, trying to ignore the pain in his lungs, he began to assess the fear once again. <br/>Redd had run into the forest, on a full moon, knowing full well that he was at the mercy of a monstrous werewolf. And now Sylnan was too. The adrenaline quickly started to drain from his body, as he realized the direness of the situation. He could easily be taken down by any wild animal in these trees, not just the wolf. Who knew if Redd was okay? He knew his boyfriend was a capable fighter and could take care of himself, but his worry was unshakeable. <br/>The now deafening silence was cut through by a distant, but loud wail. The howl of a wolf. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. The only thought in Sylnan’s head was is Redd okay? <br/>Sylnan slowly brought himself back up to his feet and looked around. The sound seemed to be coming from all directions at once. He couldn’t even remember which way he had come from, so he couldn’t even go get Jacqout for help. Hell, anyone. He had to decide on a direction. If he went far enough in one specific way, he eventually had to find the edge of the forest, right? <br/>Once again, Sylnan was headed through the trees with no clear sense of where he was going. It felt like forever, the time he was walking through the darkness. His eyes were now mostly adjusted to the abyss-like blackness, but that didn’t stop him from stumbling and nearly running into trees and other flora. In reality, it wasn’t long before Sylnan found himself at another, bigger clearing, but in his mind, it was hours. <br/>At this point, he was exhausted, and not totally in his right mind. All he was concerned about was finding Redd and leaving these woods. When he arrived at the gap in the trees, he wasn’t completely sure what was bush, tree, or living thing in front of him. However, he spotted a large silhouette about 25 feet ahead, but he couldn’t tell whether it was moving or if it was his imagination. After a few blinks, Sylnan could make out the figure of what seemed to be a human kneeling over another, slightly smaller shape. <br/>Now, Sylnan was very slowly coming back to his senses, but the exhaustion still had a good grip on his common sense. The figure slowly stood, its movement fluid and graceful. It slowly turned, head and neck first, then body. This face was familiar. Jacqout? No- Jacqout was supposed to be at home, not in the middle of the forest. Either way, if it was Jacqout, he could help Sylnan find Redd. <br/>As the dark-haired man slowly stepped closer, Sylnan looked behind him and saw a fairly large hare sprawled out on the ground and injured. Bringing his gaze back up to Jacqout, he saw that his mouth was covered in blood, and there were red smears across his face and on his shirt. It was a strange scene, to say the least. If Sylnan didn’t know better, he’d say Jacqout looked like a vampire caught in the middle of a meal. Sylnan called out to his boyfriend. <br/>“Jacqout! Jac! It’s Sylnan! Redd- he- he ran off, I don’t know where he is-'' but he was already cut off by a finger raising to his lips as a smirk became visible on Jacqout’s face. There was a warm sensation on Sylnan’s face as he felt a liquid begin to slowly trickle down his chin. Blood. <br/>He was confused, but once again, barely awake anymore and out of common sense. Jacqout slowly but smoothly traced his finger down Sylnan’s jaw, then stopped on his neck just above his shoulder. His touch was light and soft, but made Sylnan shiver. He wasn’t sure if it was dread, excitement, or some confusing mix of the two. The smile on Jacqout’s face was slightly unsettling, but somehow comforting. <br/>The man began to lean in, eyes focused on where his finger had stopped. Jacqout was pretty short compared to Sylnan, at least six inches lower, and his eyeline landed just about at Sylnan’s chin—the perfect height to fit his head right into the crook of Sylnan’s neck. <br/>Jacquot’s jaw rested softly on Sylnan’s left shoulder, which wasn’t a feeling he wasn’t used to. He loved that his boyfriend was the perfect size to fit right into his arms, almost like puzzle pieces meant to go together. But now, it was perfect for a different reason, especially for Jacqout. Parting his lips, Jacqout bared fangs that Sylnan couldn’t see from his angle. Pressing them against the skin, he bit down with a satisfying motion. <br/>Sylnan gasped for a moment, confused, and tried to pull away. This didn’t feel like the nice kind of biting, it hurt in a not great way. But Jacquot was prepared for resistance, swiftly wrapping his right arm behind Sylnan’s back and pressing down more, he used his left hand to hold Sylnan’s right shoulder still. For being so small and dainty looking, the French man was surprisingly strong. <br/>Sylnan was too caught up in the confusion and tiredness to continue his act of protest. He felt his blood being brought up out of the two punctures in his skin as Jacquot’s lips curled into a satisfied, but hungry smile. <br/>Growing light-headed from the blood loss, Sylnan began to lose his balance and started swaying, before falling back first to the ground. The last thing he saw before his vision faded was his boyfriend, blood dripping down his chin, long, sharp fangs exposed, leaning down for more as a very large, reddish canine figure stalked behind. </p><p> </p><p>Sylnan stirred, feeling the familiar sensation of the sheets in his bed and the comforting embrace of his boyfriends beside him. Except- he only felt one that seemed humanoid. Actually, what felt like fur rubbed against Sylnan’s back as he opened his eyes to see Jacqout in front of him, face and clothes stained with blood, but a smile on his lips. It was still dark, and he was still tired, so Sylnan drifted back into sweet sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>